


Cross Purposes

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: D/s, Drabble, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Table (we'll talk about it later.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Purposes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth Scripturient](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elizabeth+Scripturient).



"You can't be thinking of patrolling _alone_. You're still ill."

"I'm feeling much better."

"Just tonight. For my peace of mind."

"Giles... let's table this discussion? It's hours till sunset." She leans up into him, big-eyed, hopeful.

"You're _ill_!"

"I'm not contagious anymore..."

"I won't be distracted."

"Really? It's just, when you're all... protective... dominating... I kind of..." Buffy presses closer, lets one hand wander to Giles' belt.

He puts his hand over hers and removes it firmly.

"You're aroused when I give you orders?"

"Maaaaybe."

He nips at her ear and whispers, "It arouses me when you obey them."


End file.
